Brilliant Red
by SilentAgeha
Summary: Emma never believed in second chances at life, not after what shes been through. Shes is later proven wrong when shes reborn as Naruto's twin. Now her only worry is whats the cost of the second chance that she was given.
1. Prologue

**This is the first time I'v written a story so I hope you like it**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

Life had never been easy for Emma Williams. Her parents died when she was 8 leaving her and her 5 year old younger brother to surfer alone in the cruel world. She was born were war had torn the once peaceful nation apart. A place were young children should never be left alone.

That's why she learnt to be cold, learnt to fight, to lie, to detect lies and to kill because it was ether them or her. The only light she had left in that world was her little brother, whom she would do anything for.

He was her first thought when she woke up in the morning and her last before she went to sleep. she wanted to keep him safe, happy and healthy, that's why she would go days without food so that she could keep him fed.

When he died at the age of 7 right before the war ended she herself had died inside.

It was only a day latter that she was found right next to the boy by solders who had to drag her from the body kicking and screaming to an orphanage where she was later adopted by a nice British family at the age of 11.

Years later she became a field agent for MI6. She worked self till she became one of the top spy in the industry.

It was at the age of 26 that she found herself lying in a pull of blood. Her blood. 26 bullets in her body and a blood stained, worn out picture of her, her brother and her parent whom she had never forgotten even after so many years beside her.

She lived her life with only one regret. The regret that she wasn't able to protect her brother long enough to see the world that was filled with so much more light than the one they were born in. The word she had died protecting.

* * *

><p><strong>Its short I know but before I started the story I wanted to give you a little run through of my characters life before she was reborn so you know a bit more about her. I'll also have some flash backs of this life through out my story but with a bit more detail. <strong>

**I don't own the manga/anime. That privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**please review. i don't mind if its good or bad. i just want to make it as enjoyable as i can for my readers.**


	2. Chapter 1

**chapter 1 - How they met **

Madara only ever knew death. The constant wars that took his family. The death of his beloved brother and now the person he loved. The woman who saved him from his darkness and the one who helped him love again.

Gone

Taken away form like everything else he loved. She was now far way.

Even now her beautiful face looked so peace full, just like the way it looked when she was asleep. Her golden hair that he loved to run his had through, stuck to her face from the light sweet of before framing her face. And her smile even when facing death she could smile, but this wasn't her usual happy sunshine smile, but a triumphant one.

She was proud. Proud that she was able to give birth to their child, their little boy who no longer has a mother.

It was a shame he would never see him grow up and the child would never know who his father and mother was. But it would be for the best. Because he would be leaving soon and couldn't take the child with him. It would be too dangers and he didn't want to put his son in danger.

But where to put him?

Only one place came to mind. He would trust Hiroshima and the place they built in keeping his precious person safe. That's where he will leave him.

After putting together a basket to put him in, he wrote a note with one name on it.

Namikaze Minato

He would take his mothers name.

Looking at Minato now he was no longer crying like a moment before, but asleep. Just by looking at him, he knew he would be a charmer. He could already see it now. Minato would have all the girls full for him with his mothers coloring. Blonde hair, blue eyes and a slight tan and his mothers sunshine warmth that draw people to her. He could also tell that Minato would have his spiky hair, strength and skill in the shinobi arts and would be the perfect leader.

* * *

><p><strong>5 years later<strong>

Uzumaki Itama was in shock.

He could understand why his mother asked of this, but still. Why did she have to ask now. His baby girl was only 5 years old.

Not ready

She was not ready for this. It would change her life forever. Her life wasn't supposed to be like this. He had different plans for her, better ones.

Looking at Kushina now he knew this had to happen. She had the perfect chakra to contain the Kyuubi. There was no one else more perfect.

It was hard but he would accept. Accept his mother Mito's proposal and let his daughter become the jailer for the fox.

Maybe, just maybe if Kushina was lucky she could find love there.

* * *

><p>Minato was siting the the left side of the class room in the middle row, talking with his friends when a girl with stunning red hair worked in. The first this he notes was her hair than, her beautiful face.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That's the new chapter.<strong>

**Just to make this clear, this is before the rebirth. i wanted to put this to make other things in the story clear. **

**Itama is Hiroshima and Mito's youngest child but took on the Uzumaki name after he married an Uzumaki and ended up living World Pool and Madara marred Miantos mother after being supposedly "killed" by Hiroshima.**

**i don't own Naruto. just my oc**


End file.
